1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display of video data, and more particularly, to a method for displaying and processing video data and related video data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the major display devices available on the current market. The LCD can be applied in a notebook, PC, or TV, etc. Compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT) that belongs to an impulse type display device, the LCD belongs to a hold type display device. The CRT that belongs to impulse type display devices is suitable for displaying dynamic images, and the LCD that belongs to the hold type display device is suitable for displaying static images.
Since the LCD belongs to the hold type display device, when using the LCD to display dynamic images, problems of blurred images occur. The LCD industry is therefore devoted to improving display capability and quality of the LCD when displaying dynamic images. For example, over-driving, dynamic contrast compensation (DCC), scan backlight systems, blinking backlight systems, and black image insertion are several conventional related techniques for improving display capability and quality of the LCD when displaying dynamic images. However, although the conventional techniques mentioned above can improve display capability and quality of the LCD when displaying dynamic images, the conventional techniques cannot solve the problem of blurred images completely. Therefore, these conventional techniques do not provide the best solution.